Hisomu
by NorikoInLove
Summary: Nada detenía a esos tipos de su objetivo: yo. Huir era lo ultimo que me quedaba... ¿o no?. "Quédate conmigo" fue su propuesta.
1. Black & Blue

_Ranma ½ no me pertenece, hago esto con el fin de entretenerme y si es posible entretener a otras personas. Esto es un UA, así que quizás estén un poco diferentes las personalidades de los personajes, intentaré mantenerlas lo más apegadas posibles a lo original._

_.  
_

**Black and Blue**

**.  
**

Llevaba corriendo varias horas, sabía que su pequeña acompañante estaba a su limite pero debían huir lo más pronto posible, los seguían de cerca, podrían encontrar espías contratados por doquier, emboscadas esperaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Resiste un poco más, ya casi llegamos.- animó a la pequeña de melena oscura.

Si no estuviera lloviendo tanto todo sería más fácil, el cansancio también estaba alcanzando su cuerpo, pero no podía desfallecer, a unas cuadras estaba la estación de trenes y su salvación. Enceguecidos por la brillante esperanza, no notaron el automóvil que se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad. Apenas reaccionando la tomó en brazos como pudo, esquivando el coche en un salto magistral, imposible de lograr de no ser por sus habilidades.

Dejando a su compañera en el suelo volvió a emprender la fuga, si no alcanzaba ese tren tendría que esperar toda una noche y en las actuales condiciones eso era imposible, los matarían si los alcanzaban, esas personas no tenían escrúpulos o moral ahora. El pequeño niño que alojaba en sus brazos había despertado con el incidente del carro y ahora se removía en sus brazos haciendo un berrinche asustado por el griterío, la torrencial lluvia que los tenía ya empapados y claro, por la angustia que destilaba quien lo tuviera cogido. Todo eso no importaba ahora, ya tendrían tiempo de calmar al pequeño, ahora tenía que enfocarse en correr, no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al llegar a las escaleras que los acercarían a su libertad.

Una pequeña zapatilla callo del pie del menor, no había tiempo de cogerla y llegar al tren, pero hacer entender a un niño aquello era ilógico, no quería hacerlo sufrir más. Retrocediendo sus pasos se acercó a donde había caído el objeto, sería una travesía intentar coger el objeto, un brazo sujetando al pequeño y su otra mano enlazada con la de la muchachita, no iba a soltar a ninguno, el miedo de perderlos fluía por su cuerpo a la par que su sangre, iba a pedir a la pequeña mujercita que cogiera el objeto cuando un joven igual de mojado que ellos le tendió la prenda. El muchacho no esperó las "gracias" que pensaba darle y corrió tal como estaban haciendo ellos hace un par de minutos, ¿huiría de alguien más como ellos? No había tiempo que perder con preguntas así, mientras intentaba recuperar la zapatilla había oído el tren arribar y la marea de gente proveniente de él no le dejaba bajar las escaleras corriendo como pretendía hacerlo, intentaba esquivar a la multitud pero no era posible, ya llegando a los últimos escalones se vio de frente con una anciana que al igual que ellos tenia trabajo al intentar cruzar ese portal, si no la esquivaba se la iba a llevar por delante, saltó al barandal de las escaleras ejerciendo fuerza en su brazo izquierdo para llevar consigo a la muchacha, con eso logró no chocar con la anciana, pero no esperaba que gracias a la humedad no podría mantener el equilibrio sobre la pequeña superficie y terminaría en el suelo de la estación. Había puesto a salvo a sus protegidos al caer de espaldas, pero no estaban a seguros aun, oía el tren partir y con ello la salvación de los tres.

¡Dios! Quería llorar, tanto esfuerzo por nada, todo estaba perdido, ellos llegarían en cualquier momento y le arrebatarían a quienes amaba, no podía permitirse el mostrar debilidad, se trago la angustia y tristeza como tantas otras veces, caminó hacia un banquillo alejado de la entrada, tendrían que pasar la noche ahí.

Sentó al pequeño en el banco para ponerle la zapatilla que sostenía a medias en su mano izquierda. Su acompañante lloraba en silencio, comprendía la situación en la que se encontraban, sin poder aguantar más toda aquella carga abrazó a sus _tesoros_ y lloró en silencio también, mientras no vieran su debilidad todo estaría bien, sólo necesitaba mostrarles en ese abrazo todo el amor que les tenía, nunca los iba a dejar.

Alguien se acercaba y necesitaba volver al papel frío de quien esta al mando y completo control de la situación. Su aura le indicaba que no era enemigo, así que para no levantar sospechas intentó actuar de manera natural, soltó el abrazo para buscar dentro de su mochila de viaje algo con que secar al niño, lo que menos quería ahora era que se enfermara.

La estación no estaba vacía, pero tampoco estaba tan llena, ¿por qué tenía que sentarse ese sujeto justo ahí? ¿Podía ser un nuevo matón de ellos? Su aura era similar a la suya, no sentía la necesidad de ponerse en guardia, aun así vería su rostro para tenerlo presente en caso de convertirlo en enemigo. Dejó la tarea de secar al niño y giró su rostro hacia el desconocido. Era él, era el chico que le había ayudado a recuperar la zapatilla. ¿No había tomado el tren? Pero si se veía igual de angustiado que ellos por alcanzarlo.

- Hola - le saludo él.

- Ho... hola- ¿tenía que tartamudear? Se supone que era quien estaba en completo control de la situación. Carraspeó la garganta para darse seguridad. - ¿No alcanzaste el tren?.

- Nah, lo alcancé pero te vi caer y quería saber si estabas bien.

- No debiste, ¿estabas apurado no?- ese tipo era raro, preocuparse por alguien que no conoce, no se había topado a nadie así nunca.

- Fue un impulso, sentí que debía preguntarte si estabas bien, y cuando me di cuenta ya había bajado del tren y caminaba hacia ti.- la vio como si quisiera descubrir todos sus secretos con esa simple mirada.- Es raro ver una chica en esas pintas corriendo como si el mundo fuera a acabar, cargando un niño por delante, una mochila de viaje tan grande en la espalda y tirando de una pequeña niña. ¿No serás secuestradora no?.

- ¡Claro que no!... ¡Y no soy chica!- contestó intentando agravar su voz, el muy estúpido se había dado cuenta que era chica y encima se largaba a reír luego de que le dijera enérgicamente que no era un _ella_, fallando al parecer masculino.

- Que no lo parezcas no quiere decir que no lo seas- le tendió la mano a forma de presentación.- Soy Saotome, Saotome Ranma ¿y tu?.

¿Debía decirle su nombre? Tenia dudas, y si realmente lo habían contratado esos bastardos... no le dio tiempo a responder, vio como se ponía en guardia.

- ¡Mierda! Sígueme.- tomó la gran mochila de viaje y la niña en brazos dispuesto a correr. ¿Seguirlo? El bastardo se estaba llevando sus cosas y a la niña, no preguntó siquiera. ¿Y si era una trampa? Podría estar dirigiéndose a la boca del lobo, sin embargo seguía al sujeto entre callejones con el niño a cuestas, la lluvia ahora como aliada despistaba a quien quisiera perseguirlos, paraguas de distintos colores y tamaños dificultaban la visión de los matones que los seguían.

Llegaron a una concurrida zona de departamentos residenciales, caminando lentamente esta vez él seguía conduciendo la marcha. Deambularon otro trecho hasta llegar a un edificio algo viejo, subieron un par de pisos sin decir nada. Los niños que cargaban, ahora dormían ajenos al peligro que los asechaba hace no mucho tiempo atrás. Con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la niña Ranma sacó una llave de su bolsillo para abrir una de las puertas.

- Vamos, entra, si te quedas ahí podrían encontrarte aquellos hombres.

Algo le decía que podía confiar en él, de todos modos, si no era así usaría su fuerza bruta y escaparía como en otras ocasiones. Con un gesto él le indicó que entrará primero y así lo hizo, estaba todo oscuro por lo que caminó con sigilo. Lo oyó cerrar la puerta tras de si y todo se iluminó al segundo que él prendiera las luces del apartamento.

El lugar era sencillo, por el pasillo podía ver una salita con un kotatsu en medio, sin pensarlo se descalzó y caminó por el pequeño pasillo llevada por la curiosidad, dos puertas a la izquierda de la sala y una a la derecha, en el pasillo había visto una puerta estilo occidental, el golpe de la bolsa al tocar el suelo la hizo regresar a su realidad, ¿cómo había terminado en la casa de aquel desconocido? Lo vio abrir una de las puertas de la izquierda y adentrarse en ella aun con la niña en brazos, dentro descansaba un futon en el suelo, con cuidado la deposito en él.

- Deberías dejarlo a él dormir aquí también.- salió de la habitación esperando que ella entrara con el pequeño pero seguía ida, tomó al niño de sus brazos e igual de cuidadoso lo acostó al lado de la pequeña. Cuando volvió a verla ella seguía ahí, perdida en sus pensamientos, su rostro era una mezcla de sentimientos confusos y contradictorios. - Ven, vamos a hablar al salón para que no despierten.

Prácticamente la arrastró con él a sentarse y aun así ella seguía ausente. Pensó que le iba a costar más trabajo llevarla hasta ahí, que opondría resistencia o lo golpearía, pero ahí estaba ella, esa mujer misteriosa, luciendo como una niña asustada a punto de llorar. Vestía como chico, ocultaba su cabello bajo una gorra y aun así, si la observaban con detenimiento lo único que transmitía era la imagen de una jovencita delicada que podía romperse en cualquier momento.

- ¿No me dirás tu nombre?- alcanzó su mano mientras hacia esa pregunta. Con eso ella pareció volver.

- Tendo, Tendo Akane-

* * *

_**Fin Black & Blue**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Aquí vuelvo con otro proyecto... sin siquiera terminar mis anteriores *vergüenza*. Me vino todo en un sueño, espero poder desarrollar bien la historia. De alguna manera siento que esta será distinta a mis otras historias, tiene un toque de misterio que se ira revelando poco a poco conforme avance la historia. _

_Pretendía no dar a conocer que quien huía era una mujer hasta ultimo momento y crear algo de confusión. ¿Será Akane realmente?, ¿Y esos niños que serán de ella?, ¿Akane secuestradora?, ¿Por qué corría Ranma también?. _

_Espero les guste este nuevo proyecto :)._

_Gracias Akiko-chan por escoger el nombre del fic para mi, poniendo títulos soy un desastre total. De hecho, el titulo de este capitulo no es más que una canción de Mika Nakashima que me hizo pensar en Ranma y Akane._


	2. True Eyes

_Ranma ½ no me pertenece, hago esto con el fin de entretenerme y si es posible entretener a otras personas. Esto es un UA, así que quizás estén un poco diferentes las personalidades de los personajes, intentaré mantenerlas lo más apegadas posibles a lo original._

**.**

**True Eyes**

**.**

- ¿No me dirás tu nombre?.

- Tendo, Tendo Akane.- había pensado mentirle, darle un nombre falso. Su cabeza le decía que no debía confiar, pero sentía que él era sincero, sin darse cuenta le había soltado su nombre real.

Cuando tomó su pequeña mano con aquellas grandes y seguras supo que no podía mentirle. Él había visto a través de su disfraz, la había ayudado a escapar y había dejado que los niños durmieran cómodamente en una cama. Sentí que la carga que llevaba acuesta hace ya más de dos años se hacía un poco más liviana gracias a ese desconocido que sin tener que hacerlo le tendió una mano.

- ¿Por qué te seguían esos tipos Tendo?- Ranma se levantó y apagó todas las luces del lugar para prender una pequeña vela, lo suficiente para iluminar a ambos y al mismo tiempo dar la impresión de ser un lugar deshabitado desde afuera. Sentado nuevamente frente a ella volvió a cuestionarla- Son peligrosos, llevaban armas y estaban dispuestos a usarlas. Antes te lo dije en broma, ahora en serio ¿secuestraste a esos niños?

- ¡Claro que no! Por otro lado no es asunto tuyo Saotome- ¿Quién se creía para interrogarla? Se preguntaba ella.

- ¡Te ayudé maldita desagradecida! Si no corríamos esos tipos te iban a atrapar, tenían aturdidores y armas reales, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando se acercaban. Te ayudé y me involucraste en esto ¡así que responde y no grites!- le gritó al ver que ella llenaba sus pulmones para gritarle una respuesta. - Vas a despertar a los niños. - terminó susurrándole.

- Nadie te pidió que te involucraras en esto- odiaba deber "favores", detestaba ser ayudada por otros y que luego le sacaran en cara aquello. La molestia en el joven era evidente, pero ella no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para enfrascarse en una discusión, bajó la mirada a sus manos, él las estaba sujetando otra vez.

- No pareces ser la "mala" por eso quiero entender que pasa, ese coche iba con intenciones de atropellarte ¿sabes?- Asustada lo miró a los ojos por primera vez desde que entrara al departamento. ¿Cuánto tiempo la siguió para darse cuenta de aquello? Quizás debía contarle la verdad, necesitaba descargar esa pesadilla en alguien.

- Son mis hermanos, esos tipos nos quieren atrapar para cobrar una herencia que pertenece a Misaki. y Kyohei-

- Si la herencia es vuestra ¿por qué huyen?- Ahora si que no entendía, ¿huir del dinero?. Si antes estaba confundido ahora lo estaba un poco más, bien, resumiendo la información hasta ahora, Tendo era la hermana de Misaki y Kyohei dos pequeños niños beneficiarios de una herencia. ¿Qué pasaba con los padres de esos tres? ¿La herencia era producto de la muerte de sus progenitores?

- Mira, las cosas son complicadas. El padre de Misaki y Kyohei tiene tres hermanos que no están de acuerdo con el testamento. Sin herederos vivos el dinero sería repartido entre los hermanos. Ellos no tienen escrúpulos al matar niños ¿entiendes?- ¿le quedaría claro todo con eso? No deseaba contar más.

- ¿Por qué no renuncias a la herencia entonces? Digo, debe ser más fácil que estar escondiéndote con niños tan pequeños.

- No puedo hacerlo, yo no soy beneficiaría. Y ellos no pueden renunciar hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad. Soichiro me dejó como tutora de los niños porque suponía que algo malo podían hacer sus hermanos, creo que no esperaba que llegaran tan lejos.

- Eres bastante informal con tu padre...- susurró para si mismo, mientras más conocía sentía que debía saber más para entender la situación de la chica- ¿Por qué no eres beneficiara tu? De todos modos, deberías acudir a la policía, esos tipos están actuando con Yakuzas ¿sabes?, Podrías hacerlos caer bastante fácil, son descuidados.

- Mfhhh...- él no iba a entender todo a menos que contara detalladamente el problema.- ¿Te parece un café? La historia es larga y confusa, estoy cansada y necesito algo que me reactive.

Ranma se levantó, aun teniendo cogida su mano se valió de aquello para ayudarla a levantar y caminaron juntos hacia la puerta de la derecha, el cuarto hacía de cocina y lavadero.

Prepararon el café en silencio, él aun tenia incógnitas dando vueltas. Cuando la vio esquivar ese automóvil de un salto supo que ella era diferente, podía vestir como chico pero su agilidad y gracia eran las de una mujer, estaba entrenada en las artes marciales y no era nuevo, podía ver que llevaba años en eso, toda su vida quizás. ¿Su padre le habría enseñado a moverse así?. ¿Por qué si era su padre hablaba de él como si no lo fuera?. La chiquilla resultó ser un misterio total, un costal de enigmas que esperaban ser resueltos y él quería descifrarlos todos.

Caminaron de vuelta a la sala, cada uno con una taza de café humeante en mano. Esperó silencioso a que ella se animara a hablar.

- Ellos no lo saben así que no te atrevas a mencionarlo nuevamente.- bajó aun más la voz y le confesó- Misaki y Kyohei no son realmente mis hermanos.- dolía recordar, pero era necesario para aplacar sus dudas.

_Mi madre conoció a Soichiro estando embarazada de mi, se casaron luego de verse un par de meses, él quería tener una familia y mi madre podía ofrecerle una. Nunca se mencionó el nombre de mi verdadero padre. A pesar de que Soichiro me reconoció legalmente como hija su familia se enteró que yo no era de sangre Tendo._

_- ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto Soichiro? Eres la cabeza de la compañía, no puedes casarte con una vulgar prostituta y reconocer a su hija bastarda. Si el medio se entera de esto será un escándalo, las alianzas financiaras podrían disminuir.- presionaba Ushio el segundo hermano Tendo._

_Atacar directamente a Soichiro no funcionó, emprendieron contra mi madre._

_- Oportunista._

_- Trepadora._

_- Arribista._

_- Embustera._

_Cada oportunidad posible era usada para tratarla así. Realmente creo que no le interesaba Soichiro, yo tenía apenas unos meses cuando una noche tomó todo el dinero que pudo y desapareció, no conozco su voz, su calor o su rostro, no sé siquiera como se llama, es un ser extraño para mi, no existe en mi mundo. Soichiro siempre me cuidó como un padre, debido a su trabajo no pasaba mucho tiempo a mi lado pero sus sentimientos por mi me alcanzaban para sentirme bien._

_..._

_- Akane-chan, papá ha comprado un obsequio por cada añito que cumples.- sostenía tres paquetes envueltos elegantemente._

_..._

_- ¡Qué grande estás Akane-chan, hoy es tu primer día en primaria!- una sonrisa bondadosa adornaba su pacifico rostro._

…

_- Mira que linda es esta Akane-chan, se parece mucho a ti- en **Hinamatsuri **siempre llevaba a ver pequeñas replicas de mi misma, muñequitas vestidas a juego con mi kimono._

_..._

_A pesar del extenuante trabajo intentaba pasar fechas importantes a mi lado. No contaba con nadie más y Soichiro lo sabía, siempre fue un amoroso padre. Cuando cumplí diez me presentó a Haruna._

_- Akane-chan, ella es Haruna Osaki, será tu mamá dentro de poco, cuida de ella ¿si?-_

_Al inicio sentí un pavor horrible, además de Soichiro no conocía la gentileza de otra persona. Era tímida y temerosa frente a mi nueva madre, ella sin embargo comprendió mis miedos, poco a poco fue ganándose mi confianza y afecto. Antes de conocerla no sabía que significaba "madre", Haruna me lo enseñó. Eramos felices los tres, aun sin ser la hija de ninguno de los dos creo que fui más afortunada que otros niños al tener esos padres. Creí que no era posible ser más feliz... hasta que Haruna nos sorprendió._

_- A-chan, pronto tendrás un hermanito o hermanita.- nos dijo mientras acariciaba su vientre aun pequeño._

_Las cosas estuvieron igual de movidas que siempre, pero Soichiro pasaba más tiempo en casa y no podían desenvolver su tóxica convivencia a gusto. Cuando nació Misaki sentimos que nada podía quebrantar nuestra felicidad, todo estaba bien mientras los Tendo se mantuvieran alejados._

_Pasamos unos años en esa fantasiosa tranquilidad. No te puede dañar algo que no ves, y nosotros ciegos de felicidad pensamos que todo problema estaba lejos de alcanzarnos._

_- Familia, un nuevo miembro se unirá a nosotros dentro de poco. Misa, A-chan, tendrán un hermanito. ¿No les parece lindo?- preguntó con esa hermosa sonrisa suya, esa mujer era pureza y generosidad personificada._

_Los Tendo no tardaron en enterarse del embarazo de Haruna y todo volvió a empezar... o más bien fuimos conscientes de que nunca quisieron dejarnos en paz. Lo primero fue dudar de la paternidad de Soichiro ante ese bebe y hacerlo saber cruelmente._

_- No creas que vas a engañarlo como esa otra ramera._

_- Mi hermano a penas pasa aquí ¿y tu dices estar esperando un hijo de él?_

_- Embaucadora, pobretona arribista._

_- Todas las de su clase son igual._

_Soichiro siempre les dejó claro que sabía que yo no era su hija biológica pero me amaba como tal, a pesar de eso yo nunca me sentí a la altura de él, los pecados de mi madre me marcaban._

_Esas hienas día tras día me humillaban, me llevaba mejor con la servidumbre que con mis "familiares", la gente es muy cruel ¿sabes?. Una niña no tiene la culpa de los errores de su madre... aun así siempre sentí esa carga como propia, un lastre que cargaba yo sola._

_Quería proteger a Haruna, deseaba ser su escudo, no soportaba la idea de que la lastimaran como a mi... Al inicio fue como con mi madre, el ataque verbal empezó tempranamente. Los insultos subían de intensidad al pasar los días. Jejeje... a mis catorce años había oído palabrotas que una niña no debería conocer._

_Ella resistió la agresión con dignidad. Haruna lloraba conmigo y yo lloraba con Haruna, nuestro lazo era hermoso, ella era mi mejor amiga, una hermana mayor, la madre que siempre deseé._

_Misaki era pequeña y no entendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor, sólo estaba feliz por la pronta llegada de su hermanito. La familia Tendo al no tener los resultados esperados cambiaron de táctica. Haruna fue internada en numerosas ocasiones, "accidentes" en las escaleras, comidas envenenadas, atropellos frustrados. A pesar de la potente ofensiva Haruna no cayó, siguió firme al lado de Soichiro como su legitima esposa._

_Nos preocupaba el niño en camino, después de tantos infortunados "accidentes" el embarazo era riesgoso, de milagro ese niño seguía aferrado a la vida. Haruna estuvo en cama durante semanas luego de "tropezar" en las escaleras nuevamente. No tenían a quien atacar, yo ya no les parecía divertida al parecer, así que el blanco fue Misaki. Ella inocente decía que los golpes se los hacia jugando con sus primos, estaba feliz al sentirse por fin aceptada en esa familia. Yo no tenía las agallas para derrumbar sus ilusiones y decirle la verdad detrás de esos "juegos"._

_- Akane nee-san- corría a abrazar una de mis piernas. En una de sus rodillas heridas aun brotaba sangre y aquella coleta que Haruna hiciera en la mañana estaba desordenada, deshecha probablemente a tirones.- Toshi hoy me enseñó un nuevo juego, Gojo y Arumi también jugaron conmigo- Frente a su anhelante rostro no pude más que abrazarla fuerte y contener el llanto._

_Deseaba dividirme en dos y poder velar por ambas, descuidé a Haruna por proteger a Misaki. Casi acabando su séptimo mes Haruna fue envenenada de nuevo. Esta vez el daño era grande, la vida de ella y Kyohei corría peligro. Los Tendo esperaban matar dos pájaros de un tiro claramente. Hicieron una cesárea de emergencia, sin Kyohei podían efectuar una diálisis en ella. Creo que Haruna sabía lo que iba a pasar, me hizo prometer que siempre cuidaría a mis hermanos._

_- A-chan, tienes que estar siempre al lado de mis niños, eres una buena chica, tu y yo somos iguales, no tenemos ningún familiar a quien acudir. Mis niños no tendrán mejor madre que tu si yo les falto, por favor Akane, cuidalos.- me dijo llorando, su voz apenas audible. A pesar de ser prematuro Kyohei resistió bien, Haruna no._

_Soichiro estaba destrozado, pero nos las arreglamos para cuidar a los niños. Luego de clases me apresuraba a recoger a Misaki en la guardería y vigilaba a la enfermera de Kyohei, no confiaba en nadie, sólo yo podía proteger a los pequeños en ese criadero de demonios. La rutina era la misma cada día para mi. No sé si era el temor a vernos o los negocios, pero Soichiro comenzó a pasar menos tiempo en casa._

_Kyohei había cumplido hace poco un año cuando el Jet donde viajaba Soichiro se estrello. Las investigaciones dieron como resultado que el piloto volaba ebrio. Por supuesto que no creí palabra alguna, Nagashima-san llevaba años trabajando con nosotros y era uno de los pocos en quien confiábamos plenamente, él no bebía alcohol. Esos malditos no sólo destruyeron mi familia, la familia de Nagashima-san fue señalada con el dedo y expulsados de la mansión. No pudieron cobrar ningún tipo de seguro o indemnización al ser juzgado como el culpable del accidente. Un inocente padre de familia ahora era visto como un criminal por todos._

_Desde que Soichiro murió las cosas se jodieron, ellos pretendían echarnos de la mansión como a los empleados que seguían fieles a nosotros, pero todo cambió cuando dieron lectura al testamento, no podían correr a los herederos del primogénito Tendo._

_- "...Y como mi ultima voluntad el 90% de la fortuna Tendo y el total de mis acciones serán para mis amados hijos Misaki y Kyohei Tendo en partes iguales, asimismo dispongo que mi hija mayor Akane sea la custodia de ellos hasta que el menor cumpla mayoría de edad y pueda hacer uso de los bienes. A mis hermanos dejo..."- leyó el abogado._

_Con eso no podrían echarnos de casa, pero el peligro seguía latente, no podíamos comer nada proveniente de la mansión, el riesgo de morir como Haruna me tenía alerta. Pudimos seguir viviendo ahí pero nuevos ataques comenzaron, estuvimos un tiempo así, una noche cogí las joyas de Haruna, algo de dinero suelto, ropa y me fui con los niños._

_- Misaki, despierta, tenemos que salir de aquí- somnolienta se cambio de ropa y guardó algunas de sus pertenencias en su bolso de colegio._

_Caminamos por los pasillos de la enorme mansión sigilosamente, al llegar a la cocina de la servidumbre nos esperaba un aliado._

_- Niña Akane, pensé que no lo lograría. Venga por aquí, mi marido la espera en la salida de servicio. Los llevará en su automóvil a una bodega que encontramos, es pequeña pero les ayudará mientras encuentra otro lugar.- La amable anciana nos deseo buena suerte y partimos. Fue la ultima vez que pisamos esa casa._

_Luego de unos días arrendé un departamento lejos de la mansión, me cambie de colegio tratando de borrar todo rastro nuestro. Empecé a trabajar medio tiempo y las cosas estuvieron tranquilas por un periodo, pero descubrieron donde vivíamos._

_-Vaya vaya, resultaste igual que tu madre, una rata ladrona.- Ushio iba con al menos cinco hombres armados, Misaki y Kyohei seguían en la guardería.- Al menos tu madre fue más inteligente y huyó sola. Se buena y dame a los mocosos, podría recompensarte por ello._

_No me costó deshacerme de ellos, unos cuantos golpes y yacían inconscientes en el suelo, tomé nuestras cosas y me fui a buscar a los pequeños._

_Ya hemos cambiado 3 veces de casa, la ultima vez entraron durante el día y destrozaron toda la vivienda, si no hubiera llegado a tiempo a la guardería de Misa y Kyo se los llevan. No hay escapatoria en esta ciudad, por eso debía tomar ese tren._

Terminó el relato con los ojos llorosos. Sus manos temblaban, Ranma no sabía si de temor o ira. Aquel relato le parecía inverosímil, sacado de alguna novela o película. ¿Podía alguien sufrir tanto en la vida?. Ahora entendía su desesperación, aquel aspecto frágil y al mismo tiempo aguerrido. Sintió admiración hacia aquella joven, quiso protegerla, cuidarla y... ¿amarla? Quería verla sonreír, ya no estaba sola.

- Quedate conmigo...- se le escapó sin darse cuenta. Cierto, era lo que pensaba, sin embargo ¿era lo correcto?. Él tenía sus propios problemas, pero por primera vez en su vida tenía interés en alguien más que si mismo.

La vio abrir la boca asombrada, a punto de responder a su peculiar pedido. No alcanzó a pronunciar nada, ruidos provenientes de la habitación de al lado llamaron la atención de ambos.

- Akane nii-san... tengo hambre- pronunció somnoliento el niño empuñando su pequeña mano para limpiar las legañas de sus ojos. La respuesta tendría que esperar un poco .

* * *

_**Fin True Eyes**_

* * *

_Ufff.. para mi es tiempo record, Revise al menos dos veces el texto y estoy segura que algún error se me escapó. Espero cumplir sus expectativas con este capitulo._

_Algunas dudas aclaradas y otras abiertas. Como me preguntaron en un review "¿Por que ayuda Ranma a Akane si supuestamente no la conoce? ¿ Y como sabe que huia de unos hombres?". ¿Tendrá otras intenciones el muchacho?, ¿Habrá hecho bien Akane al confiar en él?._

_***Hinamatsuri es el festival de las muñecas, o festival de las niñas.**_

_**Akiko: **gracias por su review, también espero que la musa no me deje durante un tiempo._

_**Jannettcita: **con esta entrega sigo cargada al drama, un par de capítulos serán así, pero espero dar su toque de romance y humor en lo posible. En el humor soy un asco, y con este fic pretendo incursionar en varios amitos. Gracias por el review, espero te guste este capitulo también_

_**RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: **Bueno, espero aclarar algunas dudas con este capitulo, Ranma notó como aquellos tipos la seguían, aunque realmente ¿será de confianza?. ¡Muchisimas gracias por tu review!_


	3. Going Back Home

_Ranma ½ no me pertenece, hago esto con el fin de entretenerme y si es posible entretener a otras personas. Esto es un UA, así que quizás estén un poco diferentes las personalidades de los personajes, intentaré mantenerlas lo más apegadas posibles a lo original._

_**.**_

_**Going Back Home**_

_**.**_

- Quedate conmigo...- Dijo él.

Abrió su boca insegura, ¿Realmente le estaba proponiendo aquello? Le había dicho lo peligrosos que eran esos tipos que la seguían. Antes de poder decir nada oyó ruidos de la habitación donde descansaban sus niños.

- Akane nii-san... tengo hambre- pronunció somnoliento el niño empuñando su pequeña mano para limpiar las legañas de sus ojos.

- Kyohei...- susurró Akane.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- inquirió el pequeño.

- Le traeré un bocadillo.- dijo Ranma caminando hacia la cocina.

- ¿Quién es él, nii-san?- preguntó apuntando con su dedo a Ranma.

- Kyohei, él es un amigo, no necesitas tratarme como si fuera hombre frente a él ¿está bien? -

- Desde hoy van a vivir aquí. Puedes llamarme Ranma- expresó sonriendo mientras le tendía una bandeja con pastelillos.

- ¿Eso es cierto nee-chan?, ¿Vamos a quedarnos aquí?- la cuestionó emocionado para luego engullir la golosina.

Akane estaba furiosa y agradecida, su orgullo no iba a dejarla aceptar abiertamente la proposición de aquel muchacho, nunca admitiría que necesitaba de alguien, pero de ahí a "obligarla" a aceptar de este modo era otro cuento.

Ranma sintió el peso de su mirada sobre él, lo fulminaba con sus ojos, sabía que ella podía enojarse, después de todo ellos eran dos extraños y él prácticamente la estaba obligando a quedarse a su lado. Criado en un lugar donde se debía hacer todo lo necesario para obtener lo deseado, no pensó mucho en lo egoísta que parecía su actuar, se dejó llevar, la tendría con él, la ayudaría.

- Sí Kyo, nos quedaremos aquí un tiempo, mañana iremos a buscar donde puedan estudiar Misa y tu así que ve a dormir, nos levantaremos temprano.- dijo después de lanzar un largo suspiro de resignación.

- ¡Sí!- el niño se apresuro a entrar en el cuarto que compartía con su hermana mayor dispuesto a dormir como le había ordenado su tutora.

- Supongo que no tengo que responder a tu propuesta... lo hiciste tu mismo.- Akane se sentó a su lado en el suelo, los brazos de ambos rozándose por la cercanía.- ¿Cómo es que alguien invita a un desconocido a vivir con él? Y con niños encima. ¿Qué harías si realmente fuera una secuestradora?-

- Sé que no lo eres, lo siento cuando te miro, no eres alguien de mentir..- miró de reojo a la chica.- ¿Y tu por qué aceptaste tan fácilmente?

Akane pensó unos momentos antes de responder, la verdad es que ella se cuestionaba lo mismo, se dejó llevar por él, sentía que de alguna forma ya lo conocía, que podía confiar en alguien después de tanto tiempo.

- Realmente no lo sé. Cuando te vi huyendo como nosotros sentí que compartíamos algo, luego cuando te nos acercaste no note la esencia que desprenden esos bastardos, tu aura es similar a la mía.- giró su rostro para encararlo- ¿Y tu por qué huías? -Preguntó mientras bebía café- Porque huías ¿verdad? Corrías igual de desesperado que yo y te bajaste del tren.-

- Lo justo será responderte ¿no?. Tu me contaste tu pasado ahora me toca a mi.- se detuvo indeciso.- No creo que te agrade lo que voy a decir pero no quiero mentirte tampoco- respiró profundo para armarse de valor- Mi padre es un Yakuza, no uno cualquiera, es el jefe de una organización poderosa aquí. Soy el hijo bastardo así que no llevo su apellido sino el de mi madre, aun así soy su único hijo varón, su esposa dio a luz sólo a una mujer. El viejo cree que es hora que lleve su apellido y me case con la hija de un socio. Mandó a sus hombres a atraparme, ya ha intentado un par de veces casarme contra mi voluntad, así que estoy como tu, cambiando de departamento cada tanto para que no den conmigo.-

- No es tan grave, ¿por qué crees que me desagradaría saber que eres hijo de un Yakuza? Conoces mi historia, mi familia política los usa.-

-El viejo me cargó un muerto, dijo que "ciertas responsabilidades podían hacerme hombre", estuve detenido un tiempo en un lugar para menores, me dejaron libre por falta de pruebas. Realmente no sé cuando el viejo quiera usarme como peón. Nadie creyó que era inocente de la muerte del pobre desgraciado, mis pseudo amigos me dieron la espalda, mis profesores me trataron como delincuente y me expulsaron de la escuela, a mamá le dio una crisis nerviosa. Es cierto que me vieron al lado del cadáver y tenia sangre de él, pero fue una emboscada. Si nadie iba a creer en mi no necesitaba de nadie más, he estado viviendo por mi cuenta desde entonces.-

- Uhmmm... incluso sin conocerte creo en tu inocencia Saotome. Creo que aun si te hubiera visto con el arma empuñada seguiría creyendo que no eres responsable de algo así.-

- ¿Y eso?.-

- Bueno, desperdiciaste tu oportunidad de huida por ayudar a una desconocida, alguien malo no haría algo así- lo escuchó reír- Además... siento que te conozco de antes. No te creo capaz de matar a alguien. Seas hijo de un Yakuza o no, eso no te hace actuar como uno. Nadie mejor que yo sabe que lo que es tu familia no es lo que eres tu.-

- ¿Y si realmente hubiera sido yo?- esa pregunta ahuyentaba a cualquiera que pudiera conocer, estaba presentándose como un supuesto asesino, ¿quién no escaparía de alguien así?.

Akane le dirigió una mirada sospechosa, ¿la estaba poniendo a prueba?.

- Si fuera así tendrías que haber tenido fuertes motivos...- un bostezo producto del cansancio se le escapó- Y si lo hubieras hecho no lo hubieras negado como cobarde, estoy segura que hubieras asumido tu responsabilidad.- le aseguró entrecerrando sus ojos, se estaba dejando vencer por el sueño.

- ¿Qué te hace creer que soy así?- Cuestionó curioso. La chica estaba semi dormida, no creía capaz de mentirle en ese estado y realmente le sorprendió su respuesta.

- Ya te dije, tu yo tenemos auras similares. Como practicante de artes marciales no uso mis conocimientos para quitar vida, pero si me viera en una situación imposible de manejar y terminara haciéndolo no negaría lo que hice.-

- No lo hice...- susurró él.

- ¿Ehhhh?- replicó ella confusa.

- No lo mate.- ella simplemente le sonrió en respuesta- Gracias por creerme...-

- Eres buen chico Saotome- murmuró medio bostezando- Disculpa mi falta de educación, he pasado bastantes noches sin poder dormir bien. De hecho creo que es la primera vez en dos semanas que estoy bajo techo... o más bien un techo con paredes que aíslan el frió.-

- No te preocupes por eso, si estas cansada ve a dormir, ¿Vas con los niños o te dejo mi habitación?- vio el perfil de la chica sonrojarse.- No me malinterpretes, yo puedo quedarme aquí, si estás más cómoda en mi cama quedate ahí y yo dormiré acá.-

- No te preocupes Saotome, iré con los niños, descansa en tu cuarto. Mañana tenemos que seguir hablando, aún no respondiste todas mis dudas y creo que tu también guardas unas cuantas.-

- No te preocupes Tendo, ya tendremos tiempo de contarnos todo Ahora intenta dormir.-

Caminaron hasta las puertas que daban a sus habitaciones y antes de entrar ella interrumpió.

- Una cosa... no me digas Tendo, sin querer herir a Soichiro odio llevar ese apellido, llamame simplemente Akane.-

- Ok, entonces tu dime Ranma. Tal como dijiste antes, también siento como si te conociera, me siento cómodo a tu lado.- luego de soltar las palabras se sintió avergonzado de lo que podían conllevar.

Ambos se ruborizaron, un sentimiento nuevo aflorando en los corazones de ambos, dos seres acostumbrados a la soledad e individualidad ahora se sentían a gusto frente al otro, como si la presencia de esa otra persona fuera algo habitual y esencial..

- Hasta mañana... Akane.-

- Sí... hasta mañana... Ranma- dejó ir la mano del chico, no sabía en que momento se habían acercado tanto y unido sus extremidades, debía ser el sueño. Sí, eso debía ser, ella nunca se comportaba como chiquilla enamorada, no tenía tiempo para aquello, no era una joven normal, su prioridad eran sus hermanos.

Cada quien entró a su cuarto pensando en el otro. Habían encontrado a alguien que compartía de alguna manera su estilo de vida, sus miedos y temores, sus soledades.

- Akane... ¿Por qué siento como si te conociera desde siempre?- el muchacho miró la mano que hace unos momentos sostenía la de la chica, aún se sentía tibio, todo era real, ella era real. Empuño su mano queriendo mantener esa calidez todo lo que le fuera posible.

La protegería, a ella y a esos niños, no había ningún momento en su vida en la que hubiera deseado tanto algo como aquello, ni siquiera por su madre se sentía así. Cuando oyó la historia de la chica no puedo evitar admirarla, querer ser como ella, ayudarla. Ella le transmitía una fuerza increíble, estaba seguro que juntos podían lograr vencer todos esos obstáculos que se interponían en la felicidad de ambos... felicidad que quizás podrían encontrar juntos.

Estaba cansado. Había corrido horas, cargado ese enorme bolso de viaje, con sólo escuchar la historia de ella se sintió agotado, y luego al revelarle parte de su vida lo fatigo aun más, mientras pensaba en maneras de como ayudarla fue adentrándose al mundo de los sueños, sin darse cuenta ya se había dormido.

* * *

Despertó con el agradable olor de la comida casera, no recordaba haber tenido aquella grata sensación nunca antes. ¿Había dejado las ventanas abiertas y se colaba el aroma de una vivienda cercana?

Comenzó a desperezarse refunfuñando por el frío. Hoy le tocaba trabajar, esperaba que la "familia" no supiera de aquel lugar, era su única fuente de ingresos en estos momentos. ¡Ah! ¡Qué molestia aquella esencia que cubría su hogar! Si sólo él pudiera disfrutar de algo así.

Aún medio dormido caminó hacia la puerta para dirigirse al baño, en cuanto cruzó la puerta vio una escena que lo hizo preguntarse si acaso se había equivocado de departamento. Giró la cabeza para ver la habitación donde había pasado la noche. Sí, eran sus cosas, era su cuarto. Volvió la cabeza hacia adelante aun más confundido. ¿Habían dos niños en su casa?

- ¿Qué rayos?- murmuró para si mismo.

El sonido alertó al niño quien giró en dirección al dueño de casa.

- Ranma-kun, ¡Buenos días!. Nee-san está preparando el desayuno.- recién en ese momento recordó la noche anterior.

- Así que no fue un sueño...- vio a la menuda muchacha ocupando su cocina como si no fuera su primera vez en aquel lugar. Tan confiada y desenvuelta. Se le escapó una sonrisa tierna.- Hey...- la saludó.

- ¡Ranma! Me asustaste- dijo la joven respirando un poco más calmada luego del sobresalto que le provocó el moreno.

- Lo siento. ¿Qué haces?- preguntó mirando el elaborado desayuno estilo japones en el que se esmeraba su compañera.

-¿No es obvio?- le miro risueña- Ve a lavarte y siéntate con los chicos, esto ya casi está.-

Ranma obedeció, eso de tener a alguien cuidando de él no estaba resultando mal.

- No, para nada mal...- exhaló mirando su rostro en el espejo del baño. Se sentó en la mesa junto al resto, tener personas ahí resultaba bastante acogedor- Casi como una familia- pensó.

El desayuno transcurrió en inusual normalidad, esperaban que pudieran seguir así un largo tiempo. Entre risas cada quien se preparó para salir.

- Akane, tengo que ir a mi trabajo, ayer dejé todo tirado, espero que el jefe no me despida, más que nunca necesito estabilidad.- dijo calzándose en la entrada.

- Entiendo, iré a las guarderías temporales a dejar a los niños y luego buscaré empleo por mi cuenta- le tendió un abrigo, en cuanto Ranma lo paso por ambos brazos ella tomo un extremo y comenzó a cerrarlo, el chico no pudo más que mirar asombrado, sintió como se le calentaba el rostro con aquel trato tan intimo.-...lo... lo... lo siento- dijo igual de sonrojada que el muchacho cuando se cruzaron sus miradas- es... es la costumbre...- tartamudeó.

- No... no te preocupes...- miró a la muchacha quien tenía su cabeza hacia abajo intentando ocultar su rojo rostro, pero sus orejas la delataban.- No es como si me molestara- agregó mentalmente para si mismo.- Te dejé unas llaves sobre el escritorio de mi habitación, si aún conservo mi empleo volveré en la noche, cerca de las once. Sea como sea, si alguien llama a la puerta no abras, nadie sabe que vivo aquí así que no recibo visitas, si llaman pueden ser esos tipos buscándote, yo tengo mis propias llaves así que no necesito llamar. Ten cuidado.- acunó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos, alzándolo.

- Lo tendré... tu... tu también cuidate- expresó acariciando una de las manos que la sostenían.- Que tontería, parecemos una pareja de recién casados de esta manera, la joven esposa despidiendo al marido que parte a trabajar.- pensó al darse cuenta de lo intimo y natural que era todo entre ellos dos. Se sorprendió al sentir la frente del chico chocar suavemente con la suya.

- Sabes... esto se siente como si estuviéramos casados...- manifestó él.

Aun con sus ojos cerrados sentía la mirada escrutadora de la muchacha ojos miel, pero no se atrevía a abrilos, temía encontrar algún signo de desagrado de parte de ella.

- Ranma... yo...-

- ¿Se van a besar?- preguntó inocente Misaki agarrada de la mano de Kyohei quienes miraban expectantes.

- Cla... cla... claro que no... ¿popopor qué crees eso?- manifestó nerviosa, escapando del chico.- Jajajaja que tonta eres Misa, ¿Cómo crees que nos íbamos a besar? Sólo estaba tomando su temperatura para comprobar que no tuviera fiebre, ¿recuerdas como lo hago con ustedes aveces? Sólo eso, sólo eso...-

- Volveré luego- dijo Ranma algo aturdido.- Nos vemos-

- Que te vaya bien- respondió Akane, aún avergonzada por todo lo ocurrido.

En cuanto desapareció tras la puerta respiró aliviada. Actuaba totalmente como una chica frente a él, una chica tonta que era peor. Observó a sus hermanitos parados en el mismo sitio donde habían interrumpido lo que sea que estaba a punto de pasar entre el chico de ojos azules y ella. Bien, no era momento de pensar en nada de eso, debía dejarlos en alguna guardería y salir a buscar trabajo.

Tal como él había dicho encontró un juego de llaves sobre una mesa en la habitación del muchacho. El sitio era extraño, tenía un par de ordenadores, un portátil cerca del futon aún estirado en el suelo y una infinidad de cables conectaban aparatos que no conocía. ¿Un _Otaku_?. Dejó el lúgubre lugar para salir de ese departamento y realizar las tareas de ese día.

Encontrar un sitio para sus niños no resultó difícil, estaba acostumbrada a cambiarlos cada cierto tiempo, conocía el procedimiento demasiado bien.

Encontrar trabajo se dificulto más, era menor de edad y una chica, sabía que podía ocultar su cabello como otras veces pero lo había olvidado completamente al salir esa mañana. Finalmente dio con un pequeño restaurante dirigido por una pareja de ancianos, si todo iba bien tenía la esperanza de poder seguir un buen tiempo ahí.

El sol ya estaba ocultándose cuando pudo ir a buscar a sus hermanos, se disculpó con las muchachas que los cuidaban y caminó junto a ellos de vuelta su nuevo hogar, en el camino pasaron por una tienda, esa noche lo esperaría con una cena de agradecimiento. Hace mucho que no se sentía así, llena de vida, alegre y con la confianza de que todo mejoraría.

Quería esperarlo, realmente quería esperarlo, pero su cuerpo simplemente se negaba, estaba realmente cansada. Ya pasaba de la medianoche y él aún no volvía, se estaba preocupando. Mordía su labio inferior cada tanto intentando calmarse. Se decía a si misma que él no la dejaría, Había encontrado un cómplice, un compañero, así que confiaría en él, llegaría, seguro llegaría.

- ¿Y si sucedió algo? Quizás por mi culpa lo han atrapado... - comenzaba a divagar cuando escuchó la cerradura de la puerta girar y esta abrirse.

Lo primero que vio Ranma al entrar a su hogar fue a una solitaria muchacha sentada sobre el suelo, aun en la oscuridad pudo distinguir la angustia en ella.

-...Estoy en casa...- susurró conmovido.

- ...Bienvenido a casa... Ranma...- respondió Akane, lagrimas en sus ojos y una sonrisa en sus labios. Él había regresado a casa.

* * *

_**Fin Going Back Home**_

* * *

_**Otaku**: no me refería al concepto occidental que tenemos de otaku, quien es aficionado al anime/manga, sino al termino general._

_Ahora se sabe un poco más de Ranma y una de las razones de las cuales huía. ¿Realmente se conocían de antes?_

_kotamae: Ranma y Akane rondan los 17 años, Misaki tiene 5 y Kyohei 2 añitos._

_RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft: Tengo muchas ideas en que la puede "ayudar" sólo tengo que encajarlas, dentro de mis ideas hay mucho de lo que dijiste ;)_

_Gracias a jannettcita, YAZMIN, JESI SAOTOME, Belli y annkarem por sus review y a todos los que leen mi fic aun sin dejar comentario, espero les siga gustando esta historia._

El titulo sigue siendo una canción de Mika Nakashima.


End file.
